Love Me
by Empsey
Summary: Juvia Lockser after public heartbreak swears fame and fortune as her revenge. As she joins Fairy Tail, follow her rise in the entertainment industry. Meeting the famous Gray Fullbuster, she finds inspiration and love. See the interactions between guilds trying to be number one in the public eye. Multi-pairings: Gruvia, Nalu, and more... AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own either Fairy Tail or Skip Beat which inspired this AU fanfiction. One belongs to Hiro Mashima and the other Yoshiki Nakamura.

Currently un-betaed.

* * *

"Drip, drip, drop…" murmured Juvia with downcast eyes.

She sat fidgeting, petting her teru teru bozu phone charm. A dull roar filled the cramped room from the throng of girls packed in the casting call waiting room. Her pale hands clutched the charm trying to contain the dark depression clawing at her mind. From beneath her thick blue bangs, she snuck glances at the beautiful girls conversing with each other. Girls with bright smiles and cute, colorful clothing showcasing their assets.

"Drip, drip, drop…" Juvia chanted trying to chase her fears away.

Bright twinkling voices filled her ears. She wished she could melt and flow through the cracks of the floor, her nerves were getting the better of her.

"Hey, would you want to switch seats with me?" A bright voice sang off to her right.

"Really? You don't mind sitting next to _**her,**_ " The girl sitting next to her sneered. Juvia shrank in her seat. She heard a soft metallic jingle signaling a nod. "Fine, have fun." Her neighbor continued. The chair creaked protesting the exchange. The click of heels faded into the background as Juvia waited for more noise from the chair.

Bright, shining gold filled Juvia's vision. She recoiled. Wide blue eyes locked on to warm chocolate orbs. She sat straight in her seat and her knuckles went white as grasped her charm.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you. My name Is Lucy. I'm from Fairy Tail. Please be kind to me!" The blonde stranger introduced herself in a light and airy tone. She bowed in front of Juvia one hip popped to the side and one hand stretched out to her the other tucked behind her.

"Ah…. Hello. It's nice to meet you too. Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser. Juvia does not have current agency. Please be kind to Juvia as well." Juvia blurted as she sprung from her chair. Quickly, the blunette rigidly bowed and returned her seat.

Lucy's smile grew wider across her face and she grabbed at Juvia's hand. In a kind gesture, Lucy shook her hand and a plopped down into the vacant seat.

"That's a cute charm." Lucy noted as she turned to Juvia pointing at the tiny doll. "Want to see mine?"

Juvia watched Lucy with wary eyes. "Thank you. Juvia made Juvia's charm."

"Oh cool. Mine are collectible keys!" She responded as she dug in her brown leather purse for her cell. "The gold ones represent the zodiac. They super rare. The silver ones are common."

Juvia scanned over Lucy. Her bright blue and white sleeveless blouse and mini skirt was cute but revealing. The high collar and dipping neckline detained with a bright blue cross modestly focused attention on Lucy's hourglass shape. The skirt was a matching blue that was a length that bordered on teasing. Her feet were covered in soft leather slouchy boots. Juvia zoned out as she silently judged herself against the blonde. Decked in her thick muted blue coat and hat, she found herself wanting against the sparkling bright fairy.

"Were you in Hargeon a while back?" Lucy questioned startling Juvia.

"Juvia was…. How did Lucy-san know?" The blunette retorted, her face fell.

Lucy laughed, "I thought I saw you when I was backstage at that Bora concert. So I kind of surprised to see you here at this casting call. But I remember that awful scene. Honesty, I thought you might be an assistant not an actress."

A menacing aura swirled around the blunette, "Juvia is no longer with Bora. Juvia will have Juvia's revenge against Bora…"

Juvia frowned as thoughts of the events from 3 months ago…

Her feet splashed through the puddles spotting the sidewalk as she rushed through the downpour. Sweat trickled down her brow from underneath her Russian hat. One hand she clutched her bright pink umbrella the other had plastic bag filled with an assortment of treats from the local convenient store. A small smile lingered on her lips thinking of seeing his face. Tilting eyes towards the stadium blocks a head of her, she lost her step and fell. Everything spilled on the concrete and asphalt street. The chips, drinks, and flan fanned out from the busted bag. Dirty water soaked her coat while the rain pelted ruining the curls and makeup she had done for the special night. Juvia stared at the walkers haphazardly stepping on her items. Unknowingly her backstage pass flowed down through the gutter into the storm drain as the impact dislocated it from safe confines of her pocket. Trembling hands struggled to gather the precious items. Her full bottom lip quivered, as she juggled the salvaged items and umbrella.

"Juvia can do this. Juvia will make Bora happy." Juvia chanted, the happy face of Bora the only thing keeping tears out of her eyes.

With a quick nod, Juvia sprinted towards the stadium. She knew how late she was. Bora had asked for the items nearly two hours ago. The stores located near the venue were sold out of what he wanted, so she had wandered the city fighting against the rain. It was only till she was standing at the checkout did she realize that Bora didn't actually give her any money for his requested snacks. She had spent the jewels for her dinner on him. Her stomach protested as she placed the jewels in the tiny plastic basket presented by the cashier. Any grumblings from her stomach would be silenced by witnessing Bora.

"Drip, drip, drop…" Juvia sighed. The long lines of teenage and twenty something girls in parkas clutching signs bottle-necked in the entrance of the stadium plastered with bright adverts of the concert.

Girls pushed Juvia as she wriggled past the mass of fan-girls to side door. Dark thickly muscled bouncers guarded the entrance, a human barrier against Bora and his fans. Juvia fumbled and shook in fear in front of biggest man holding a clipboard underneath a dark awning.

"Juvia has Bora's snacks" Juvia mumbled, fearful to make eye contact with the hulking man.

Even behind the man's dark sunglasses, Juvia felt his judgmental gaze. He sized her up and laughed. "That's a ruse I haven't heard before. Look, a singer isn't going to eat that crap. And _you_ aren't meant to be back here."

Filled her desire to make Bora happy she shouted, "Bora needs Juvia! Juvia has a pass!"

Shifting her weight, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth, Juvia's hand groped her pocket for the pass. Her eyes went wide as she realized it was gone. The pocket lacked the thick slick plastic of the pass. Fear seized her.

"Juvia had a pass…" She whimpered.

The man laughed.

"Juvia can prove Juvia's relationship with Bora!" Her voice grew stronger with her conviction.

She lovingly placed the items on the dry ground in front of the burly man. Reaching into her jacket she pulled a water logged and folded paper.

"Read. This is what Bora asked Juvia to do for Bora. Bora only trusts Juvia to do this for Bora. Juvia is needed. Juvia is not a liar." She slapped the paper down on the clipboard startling the man.

His laughter stopped. A frown etched on his features he unfolded the paper lifting it from his other paperwork. Juvia saw his eyebrows lift as he realized the stationary's watermark of Bora's manager. The man's laughter returned as he glanced from the list and Juvia.

"It appears you do work for Bora's team. Well, you are a _little_ late for **help**." The man responded swiping his security pass unlocking the door allowing Juvia to pass. "Better hurry." He threw the list back at Juvia.

Juvia scrambled gathering her purchases while closing her bright umbrella. Under mean stares of the security guards she entered into the hectic backstage. A strong gust of cooled air sent a shiver down her spine. Umbrella placed in the container by the door, she zigzagged past the stage hands rushing to get ready for the show about to begin. Juvia chewed her cheeks as she nervously approached Bora's dressing room.

Pressing the door open with her wide hips, Juvia weakly spoke, "Juvia has returned with what Bora asked for…"

"Really." Bora growled not each moving to acknowledge Juvia as the final touches were made to his appearance by his makeup artist.

"Juvia, have you finished mending Bora's costume for the second act?" An icy voice bit from couch against the sidewall wedge between the racks for clothing and props.

Juvia glanced at Bora's elegant manager. The woman wore a fitted suit, short pencil skirt emphasizing the woman's leg she had splayed and the high heels forcing the illusion of long legs while the too tight low cut blouse forced attention on her overflowing chest. Black hair pulled into a tight bun, her face was a mask of sultry makeup twisted into a mean sneer. Juvia wanted to be water so the words would merely pass through her not cause a dull pain her chest.

"Juvia has not. Juvia was busy getti-"

"Juvia! Mending costumes is your number one priority!" The woman bellowed standing from the couch and crossing the room.

Bora kept looking as himself, practicing bedroom eyes.

"Get back to work and thow that garbage away. Return to your hole before fans with backstage passes are here for some preshow action." The manager sighed shooing Juvia off. The manager left the room throwing a disgusted look in Juvia's direction.

"Juvia will make sure Bora's costume is ready. Juvia just wanted to make Bora happy." She whimpered again.

"If you get my outfit ready, I will be happy." Bora responded not breaking from his reflection.

Quietly, she placed the snacks on a small table by the door. Hope sparked in Juvia and she rushed out of the room past a gaggle of buxom girls. She returned to the little supply closet that was set up as her work station. Juvia opened her sewing kit and began to mend the torn seam of Bora's elaborate jacket. Fingers flew as she hand stitched it back together. Thimbles on her finger protected her from possibly staining the thick brocade with blood. It took under 15 minutes to mend and reinforce the weaker seams. Monitoring the time, she had 3o minutes to add any accessories to the costume. Juvia smiled as she added blue roses to over one of the epaulets of the princely overcoat. The cascade of roses gave the costume and romantic atmosphere. Her eyes darted up at the clock, 5 minutes.

"Juvia has done it" She squealed. She gently smoothed the fabric and held it from her damp and dirty body as she rushed it back to Bora.

"Bora! Juvia has finished!" Juvia beamed as she opened the door.

Her face fell as at the sight in the dressing room.

Packed into the small dressing room was the group of girls she passed earlier. All save one, who hung back and sat in the corner of couch, were crowded around Bora. He had two girls in his lap while he made out with one of them.

"Bora?" Juvia's voice cracked.

"Place the costume on the table and leave." Bora barely managed to speak in between kisses.

"Why is Bora kissing women other than Juvia? Bora hasn't even kissed Juvia yet." Juvia wheezed. Her vision tunneled as a storm brewed in her heart.

"Because these lovely ladies are my beautiful fans. As they love me, I love them. But you are … like this weather… You are like the rain. I mean look in the mirror, you looked like a drowned sewer rat. You are plain, boring, and poor. Why would I touch you let alone kiss you? You can't even figure out how to do your makeup without making your lashes look spidery. Leave the costume on table. You are fired. You depressing Rain Woman. And I feel like calling you woman is a huge stretch. You are so below us you are a puddle. I am I right girls?" Bora laughed.

A typhoon filled Juvia's soul. "Bora can't fire Juvia! Juvia is Bora's girlfriend. You cannot fire a girlfriend." Her face flushed with rage and embarrassment as she roared.

The tiny room erupted with caustic laughter. Then someone sang "Rain, rain go away!" The room began to chant in a round.

Juvia seethed, "Juvia will show you that who is lower. Juvia will become so famous that she will wash you away. You will regret what you did to Juvia." A snarl bloomed on Juvia's face. In her rage her hair seemed to defy gravity and flow around her.

Juvia had ran with mind set on revenge.

The chants still echoed in her mind.

"I wish you hadn't run so fast. I tried to catch up and comfort you. But you left in such a rush." Lucy admitted a sad smile gracing her features. "I still can't believe those people."

"Lucy-san wanted to comfort Juvia?" Startled, Juvia asked returning from her memories.

Lucy nodded. "To be honest, that Bora guy was a sleaze. I was only there because of a rumor."

"Lucy isn't a fan of Bora?" Juvia frowned trying to process this new information.

"I heard Salamander was there. Supposedly, King of Fire Dragons, Igneel was going to be there so he was there." Lucy blushed and meekly continued, "I didn't have representation and was trying to meet someone in Fairy Tail. I mean my goal is to be spread as much love and joy as Mirajane did during her run as an idol. And what better way to follow suit at number one fun and awesome Fair Tail"

Happiness beamed out of Lucy as she spoke.

"So that night changed Lucy's life as well?" Juvia stated a dark expression drenched her form thinking of her revenge.

"Actually, running after you I crashed into the person that changed my life. I took him and his little buddy Happy out to dinner to apologize. In my rage and fury I didn't recognize Natsu, you know the great Salamander. Oh how things have changed"

"Juvia is confused."

"Long story short. I befriended Natsu. We might have bonded by trashing the sound system not allowing Bora to lip-synch thus ruining the concert. But Natsu dragged me all the way back here to Magnolia and introduced me to Fairy Tail. I have been working and training there since." Lucy spoke with such fondness as she gazed down at her mark proving admittance to Fairy Tails' rank.

"Wait does…" Juvia tried to pause Lucy's story.

" I believe in the power of the stars. Our meetings there and here means that our destinies are entwined. So after this casting call, I believe I should introduce you to President Dreyar or as he prefers to be called Makarov." Lucy finished.

"Lucy knows Natsu Dragneel … the fire of the Fire and Ice powers of Fairy Tail. Does Lucy know Gray-sama?" Juvia grasped Lucy's shoulders and stared her directly in the eye.

"Gray-sama? That's a new one. Of course I know Gray." Lucy laughed.

"Love rival" Juvia stated.

Lucy laughed, "Wha-"

"Would group 30-40 please enter the audition room?" A monotone voice crooned over the PA system above the sound of chatting girls.

Juvia glanced down at her number pinned on her coat and then her eyes roamed over the one on Lucy's. 31 and 40 respectfully. Before she knew it Lucy had herded Juvia into the casting room.

"Drip, drip, drop…" Juvia murmured with downcast eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

It's been forever and a day since I have done any fanfiction writing. Fair warning, my grammar sucks. Sometimes when I type, I seem to skip words. Just after binge re-reading both mangas, I was inspired. I want to make this a multi-chapter story. I cannot promise constant updates, but I will try my best. I just felt inspired and wrote this in one sitting. This may or not be just word vomit. Feel free to review, flame, or even lurk. Critics are welcome. No pressure, comments aren't necessary. All I hope is that at least one person is entertained by my meager attempt.


	2. Royal Blue

**Disclaimer**

I don't own either Fairy Tail or Skip Beat which inspired this AU fanfiction. One belongs to Hiro Mashima and the other Yoshiki Nakamura.

Some dialogue is reused but it just works well.

Currently un-betaed, already apologizing for mistakes.

* * *

Lucy lead Juvia up on the stage where a line of chairs. Bright blue eyes glanced over at the narrow table of producers, executives, and director waiting to judge. A tug on her sleeve reminded Juvia to take a seat next to Lucy again. A plain faced assistant walked up to the first girl from behind the table.

"We will put you through a small reaction-test. Via this phone, a partner will be talking to you. We stress to react individually." Instructed the common man in basic grey suit as he handed the phone off to the first girl.

"I guess they are trying to figure out what kind of range they want for this part." Lucy whispered leaning towards Juvia.

"What do you mean?" Juvia pondered titling her head thinking.

"Well the request we got a Fairy Tail wasn't for a detailed one it just specified age and gender for the role." Lucy stated, "But it was decent enough pay for my rent-"

Lucy whispering was cut off as the phone was handed to her.

Standing she placed the phone to her ear, moving her lock out of the way. Her head tilted to insure her tiny pony tail didn't get caught between her and the phone. Juvia focused intently on her expressions. Taking deep breath, Lucy tilted her face down. Chocolate orbs closed causing her thick lashes to brush her cheeks. On the exhale, she looked up stoically only to have shock to tense her entire body. Eyes went wide and began to glisten. In a small whimper, tears flowed down her cheeks. Giant drops flowed, but her face didn't flush red or eye become bloodshot. Lucy's fingers clutched the phone and she brought her free hand to her chest. It seemed not even a few seconds later the phone lowered and her bright beaming smile replaced the sadness.

"Tears! She was able to turn it on and off just like that. That much drama in a short reaction test. Fairy Tail has really great talent!" A voice adoringly commented.

Lucy bowed a little and softly placed the phone in Juvia's hands. Juvia gulped down the rising emotion she felt pouring through her.

"Break a leg!" Lucy whispered as she returned to seat. She winked at the bluenette.

Juvia felt a little stunned at the smooth emotional transitions. Nonetheless she placed the phone next to her ear and waited

" _I was such an idiot…"_

Confusion racked Juvia her eyes went wide blank and her mouth agape, it almost appeared triangle like in the way her upper lip curled and her lower one dropped. She listened to the phone intensely.

" _I was… out with a lot of women since then, but… it somehow didn't work out… They say that… I'm difficult to handle due to my ego."_

Juvia began to boil. Her body was stiff and silent as the rage bubbled. Dark malice bloomed on her face.

" _So I then realized … …. How much… from the very beginning … For me there was only you… I'm aware that I'm rushing… … Forgive me …"_

Her body began to shake. The entire atmosphere of the room changed. Everyone save Lucy nervously leaned away.

" _Couldn't we… give it another go?..."_

An evil aura swirled around Juvia. For a second Juvia thought of love. She thought of a true prince worthy of her affection. "You want Juvia back?" she sighed. A smile crept on her face imagining a prince that could bring warmth and life like the sun into her life. It fell thinking about the betrayal of her last false prince.

" **You foolishly believe after you cheat with all of Juvia's love rivals that Juvia would take you back?**!" Juvia seethed into the phone. Homicidal described her mood. " **Forgiveness? You will have eternal punishment. Hell is what you will have to look forward to…** " Her grip on the phone caused the screen to crack and allowed the phone to drop in disgust.

The phone shattered into pieces as it hit the ground. The lack of grating voice and eerie silence allowed Juvia to return from her rage. Depression filled her when the pressure of everyone's stares hit. Juvia slumped into the chair.

"Juvia apologizes for the phone." She pleaded.

The assistant cleared his throat, "Thank you all for your coming in. We will contact you all for the call backs. Please exit this way."

"Drip, drip, drop…" Juvia cried as she mindlessly walked off.

"Hey! Wait up Juvia!" Lucy shouted trying to catch up the blunette.

The two girls were in the waiting area. Lucy signaled for Juvia to wait, as she gathered a small leather purse. Fearful of being rude to the kind and bright fairy, Juvia remained still. Her only movement was her hand sliding into her pocket to pet her little phone charm. Running back, Lucy returned quickly.

"Juvia, wow you sure made yourself a stand out in there. No doubt those executives are going to be talking about you for a while." Lucy complimented.

"Juvia doubts that. You were the star. How did you? Eh-" Juvia asked fumbling over her words.

"The tears. I thought about not being able to be there for my friends. Taking care and loving others is my only connection I have left to my mother. Thinking about that kind of failure brings me to tears. But knowing I have them allows me to smile." Lucy responded still smiling.

Juvia wondered if Lucy's cheeks were sore from hold the expression.

"Does that-" Juvia began only to be cut off by Lucy.

"I promised you an introduction to Fairy Tail. Follow me." Lucy cheered.

With a strong grip on Juvia's wrist, Lucy led her. The duo darted through people, the masses parting for the beautiful girls. The cobbled sections of ancient magnolia clicked under their heels. Surprisingly, took her river that flowed through town. With practiced ease, Lucy sprung up on stone wall lining river's levee. Juvia struggled to mount and wobbled as Lucy dragged her along.

"I like taking this way to Fairy Tail. The workers are on the river are always nice and it great poise practice." Lucy chatted to avoid any awkward silence.

"Lucy does this frequently…" Juvia grumbled. Her blue eyes narrowed at the deep water off their side.

"Yep." Lucy answered, "Its my own little catwalk. The embarrassment of Natsu making fun of me showing up after I fall in really motivates me to not fall."

"Juvia will take your word"

"I actually live along the river. I could have moved into the dorm Fairy Tail has but I wanted my independence. So basically every day, I do this. Also the jumps up if I do fall really keep my legs strong." Lucy rambled. She continued on this line of thought as they made their way to Fairy Tail.

Juvia zoned out looking at the flowing water but Lucy's sure grip kept her balanced and moving.

The bright multi leveled Fairy Tail building stood as castle from a fantasy land, one where magic and dragons existed. Juvia stood breathless, soaking in the sight. Using her abnormal leg strength, Lucy pushed Juvia into building. She had to back to back, in a near squat but she gotten Juvia in abnormal lobby.

"Um, wander around a bit. I have to talk to Mirajane about Makarov's schedule." Lucy shy admitted.

Juvia nodded thoughtlessly, too focused on exploring.

The lobby looked more like a Hall in regards to the long tables and rich wood tones that hide the steel structure of the building. There was a greeting area that looked like a bar where Lucy was talking to a beautiful white haired woman in a long dress. Voice happily chattered. A huge touch screen board displayed all of the requested roles sent to Fairy Tail. Fingers tips brushed a vacant polished table. She heard the patter of rain hitting the solid doors of the building. Juvia wandered over to what appeared to the elevator though the decorated frame made it appear craved from a giant trunk of a tree. Absentmindedly, she pressed the up arrow. It took a second but with a soft glow and a chime, the door slide open. Sliding in, Juvia looked at all of the different floors. Surprised to see one which marked roof access, she pressed it. A happy tune filled cabin as, Juvia ascended. Much to her surprise the elevator made it up to the top without additional stops. Fumbling out Juvia was in awe of the long hallway. It had dark thick paneled wood flooring. From the ceilings hung small crystal chandeliers, they offered a soft light. Black damask wallpaper lined the corridor. The long hallway was a passageway to connect to the stair entrance on the other side of the building. In the middle frost safety glass French doors exposed the roof top garden spotted with larger paneled skylights.

"Drip, drip, drop…" Juvia cried as she watched the summer downpour.

She shuffled to the French door. Pushing them open, she closed her eyes and joined the rain. Juvia held her hand skyward and let the sensation of the warm rain encompass her. Walking past all of the blooming flowers, she went to the far corner to gaze upon the city. Fog clung to the roof's gravel cobbled surface. Juvia felt one with the rain. Her doubts and fears pattering down the droplets. The roof had lanterns hanging from black metal post endowing a soft glow to the space with the lack of sun light. She leaned against the railing. With a sigh, Juvia began to dream of a land of magic. Alone with the rain she could only hope.

Unbeknownst to Juvia, her solitude would not last long.

Grumbling, Gray Fullbuster fumbled with his pack of cigarettes and lighter. After another bout with Natsu, he craved the soothing sensation of his nicotine. He went up the rooftop to smoke; it was easier to hide his habit for the paparazzi than leaving the building.

"When did it start raining?" Gray growled as he lit the cigarette in his mouth.

He strolled over to the small bench he normally occupied during his smoking breaks. The gravel crunching underneath his heavy boots. The rain quickly made his white short button up translucent and mold to his chiseled torso. Gray had most of the top unbuttoned to show off the Fairy Tail emblem on his right pec and his precious heirloom silver necklace. His black jeans slung low on his hip held up by a thick belt fared better, they only clung to him. Taking a long drag he closed his eyes enjoying this slice of peace.

A masculine voice shocked Juvia to the core. A short sentence and her heart began to race. Juvia noticed the approaching figure, only being able to distinguish shape and the small fire of a cigarette. It stopped a decent distance away from her. Realizing she would have to move to meet this apparition she quietly stalked towards.

"Falling so gently…" Juvia responded in a breathy tone.

The feminine voice caused Gray to snap his head towards the sound and open his eyes. The woman appeared out of the fog and rain, dressed in dark blues and white. He took another drag on his cigarette as he appraised her. Pale skin gleamed in the soft light and the clothes she wore were like second skin in downpour.

"Juvia is a rain woman." She introduced herself and then continued, "Falling so gently…"

"Rain woman? Huh?" Gray chuckled.

A fortune he gotten a festival he attended with "Team Natsu" rang through his head.

 _ **You will get an unexpected visitor. The stars point to trouble with water and women**_

"Juvia never thought she would be in the presence of such a famous actor. However, you mustn't underestimate Juvia. Juvia will destroy all who get in the of Juvia's plan. Juvia must be number one." She countered. She remembered Bora and his fame. Her expression soured.

"Sorry, but even if they're women or children you aren't supposed to be wandering around here." He tried to sound friendly but it came out harsh like the smoke from his lungs. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth he continued. His mirrored Juvia's tense behavior. "And I don't go easy on people who hurt my friends."

Gray prowled over to Juvia his height dwarfing hers. Both were silent as they stared each other down. Testing each other.

Juvia had ever experienced such an intense male interaction. Her heart raced even faster. Blood rushed to face and heat pulled in her belly. He smelled of smoke, bergamont, and oh so masculine musk. She could make out each indentation of his upper body. She had been told of how celebrities had a presence but Juvia never expected to feel such an intense pool. His eyes meant business and should have threatened her, but her body took it of a promise of a different sort.

"I see…" Juvia meeped and quickly turned towards the door.

She tried to sprint but the foreign feeling in her body fought moving away from this craved perfect specimen. She could only managed quick awkward shuffle.

"Juvia has lost! Have a nice day!" Juvia fumbled to say over her loud racing pulse. She was embarrassed. She would have to reevaluate her strategy. She needed to learn to overcome such idols. She knew she could not admit defeat to Bora. She could lose this battle but not the war.

"Whoa, hey!" Gray bellowed across the roof top at her. Once he managed to pull away from watching what could be the most perfect ass and leg combo walk away from him. "What was that about?"

He threw his cigarette on the gravel and snuffed it out with a twist of his heavy boot. And took off after her, hoping to keep her from leaving.

"Juvia, what is the matter with you?" She asked herself. Her face was now a bright pink shade, and she hope anyone who saw it would think embarrassment and not how _excited_ she was. "Why is my heart pounding this way?"

Juvia had believed she had loved Bora body and soul. But her body definitely, never reacted this way. She tried to process what had caused her plan on complete domination of acting world to tilt.

"Hey, hold up! What plan?" Gray called out as he closed the distance on the woman.

He almost believed she could be categorized as a water nymph. She looked too good wet.

Juvia paused and admitted barely above a whisper, "Juvia wants him to belong to her."

She began to turn to face him. Juvia could conquer this. She would be number one in the hearts and minds of the public and this man. She would not be bested.

"Juvia can no longer be stopped!" She screamed as she twirled around.

She held one hand out towards him. Water spiraled from her skirt. She willed the water to trap him. Not expecting her stop, had to force himself to stop. His feet caught in the water and he fell face first on the ground.

"Oh my, he is wounded!" Juvia cried as she witnessed the impact.

All the worst possible scenarios played out in her mind- broken nose, skinned knees, twisted ankles, broken wrist. She was paralyzed that her will had hurt to have him caused him pain.

"What should I do?!" Juvia panicked, her arms flaying.

Gray pushed himself up with a groan. He couldn't believe how ridiculous he must have looked. Cool guy, ice prince could handle properly running after a girl. He looked up and down her body, and decided girl definitely wasn't the right term. He hopped up with the smooth grace of a panther and landed on his feet. He brushed himself off and tried to regain his cool aloofness.

The sound of his feet hitting the gravel surprised Juvia. She was amazed that he was completely unfazed. He broke through her ill wishes and desires.

"This is the true power of an Ice Prince…" Juvia whispered in awe. She swore somehow the rain around him looked like diamonds. "Divine!"

Heat flushed through Juvia's system and some dark corner of her mind her love filter turned on. She fled reality. She could only imagine him tightly clutching her. Skin on skin creating a sinful friction. He would hold her hand firmly on the mark on his chest. Her looking up in nervous expectation. His gaze a soft and needy. An Ice Prince would need water to grow. In Juvia's mind it was destiny. The combo would only strength them. Every cell in Juvia body acknowledged that she had found her prince.

"Why the hell did you stop out of nowhere, you bitch!" Gray barked at the silent woman.

Her eyes had glazed over and her face flushed. He could only imagine how far down her pale body that flush went. Gray groaned when he realized the white shirt was too dirty to wear after his fall. He proceeded to remove the filthy item from his person.

Juvia hadn't even heard him, the rush of her own blood too loud. Although her sense did notice when he graced her with an unobstructed view on his board shoulders, chiseled abs, and narrow waist. Juvia was not certain she was steaming.

"I am not one for coercing women, but …. What the hell are you talking about? You can't avoid my questions. I am not above using force to escort you out of her if you don't." Gray threated rolling his shoulder preparing to hoist the woman over one if she didn't cooperate.

"Your words cannot hurt Juvia. Juvia is made of water." She sneered against his threat. She would not cower. "Yes… falling ever so gently…"

Gray was now confused. What kind of crazy was this woman? Or had he been right assuming her to be a water nymph not of this world.

Juvia frowned, he was her enemy. However strong or seductive of charm he had she could not stop her plan. "Torn apart by discord, this is our fate!" Juvia cried. She wanted him. Was her love meant to be star-crossed? Pouting a bit she announced, "But Juvia will not be overcome. Farewell, my small blossom of love!" She walked over to him and pushed against his chest.

Gray startled wobbled back at bit. He was shocked this wasn't accustomed to this type of interaction.

"Juvia's will to defeat Bora is like a forceful jet of water, it can cut through even steel." She stated haughtily. "Think of it as mere water, and you will suffer the pain."

Gray huffed "Bora? Bora of Prominence? You want into the industry over a lousy pop singer?"

Juvia didn't care to answer him directly and continued to rant, "No matter how you try, the result is the same. Physical attacks are useless against Juvia… Yes… Falling so gently… "

Gray decided this Juvia at least could monologue. With a frown he admitted, "She's a tough one…"

"You cannot defeat Juvia. You can still save yourself." Juvia finally truly addressed him. She figured it was at least polite to warn her future prey. She was using all her strength to keep herself from launching herself at him. "Bring me Lucy. If you do, I will ask President Dreyar to join." She politely ordered.

"You, quit talking shit. We are having a conversation here. And Lucy is a friend, its not like I have her tagged. At the cost of my life, I'll never hand her over… I am not a lackey. I have more self-respect than being servant to a stranger." He snarled. He didn't take well to being treated so lowly. He had earned respect. No matter who someone was, he wouldn't stand being disregarded.

Juvia only noticed the cost of his life portion of his statement. Tone was lost, only the willing exchange… no sacrifice for the beautiful golden buxom enchanting ingénue. Juvia's soul took a sucker punch. Apart from her body, it was adrift in the cosmos… it felt like his confession set her the distance of Saturn's rings. She couldn't breathe in this emotional vacuum. Her first assessment was correct. Lucy was a love rival, not just for the love of the public but of her destined prince.

Love Rival

Love Rival

Love Rival

When her soul returned screams erupted from her throat. Her head throbbed. Juvia clutched at her temples, her entire body hurt. It was a different type of rejection than Bora's. It didn't humiliate but hurt. The very notion of never having her prince by her side as she rose sent white hot pain through her.

Gray froze as the girl threw her body haphazardly around. His entire body tensed, fight or flight instinct was kicking in.

"Such anguish! Such cruel fate cannot be!" Juvia sobbed. Her body began to curl in on itself. "My heart … My heart aches like it's shattering to pieces!" She began to convulse. "It hurts! It hurts!"

Gray did not do well with actual crying women. He could handle it only when he knew it wasn't real. Seeing Juvia in massive amounts of pain distressed him. He didn't understand the need to help.

"Wh- What's the matter? Are you sick?" Gray asked fear evident in his voice. He hesitantly closed their distance.

He couldn't see her face anymore. Gray almost touched her shoulder when she finally looked up. Her eyes were inhumanly wide and pupils dilated overtaking the blue irises. The shadow on her face and stiff posture sent chills down his spine. It was a cold he did not find comforting.

"Juvia will not forgive." Ice laced her statement. "I will never forgive Lucy!"

Rage filled Juvia. Lucy should have been honest for the being of her relationship. If Juvia had be aware she would not have shield herself from the need. Juvia would have known not to ponder the notion. But she had not known it her prince was the forbidden fruit. She had tasted the possibility, she had become drunk on his very presence. Lucy had turned her into the villain in this tale. Juvia was the heroine.

"What the…" The comment escaped him. Gray slumped and he could feel the sweat dripping down his face.

In her rage, Juvia lashed out and gave Gray and undercut to his stomach. The blow was stronger than he imagined and knocked the air out him. The sensation of their skin on skin contact sent tingles through his body. Maybe it wasn't the blow alone that caused his breathlessness. Juvia was too far gone to register the same tingles in her own body.

Regaining his senses he asked "And why are you mad at Lucy?"

Juvia was boiling. She pushed him away with both hands.

Gray tried to dodge.

"She's fast" He groaned. He wobbled as he lost his footing. He had to move his arms in the most uncool way to keep from falling on his ass at the loss of traction. "That was close…"

"The rain has fallen on Juvia since birth. Within this rain, Juvia can never be defeated!" She proudly declared.

Juvia would find strength in her darkness if she could not have her shining prince. If Lucy was a fairy princess of bright light like the sun, stars, or moon she would be the dark evil queen. Her sadness would only give her the will not to be defeated again. She would not experience the same loss and humiliation again. She had changed. She would win.

She stopped next to Gray, so close their chests where almost touching.

"Juvia's jealousy is boiling over!" She screamed her shame. And with her tiny fist began to pummel Gray's strong perfect chest.

"What the hell?" Gray body shook with each blow and he tried to brace himself. The scalding heat of her touches didn't help either. "Such incredible heat! I can't bear it." He silently pleaded to himself.

This heat shooting through him was uncomfortable. He preferred to keep his interactions on the colder impersonal side. His icy armor kept him safe. It kept him from feeling this twisting sensation in his gut. He had met some of the most acclaimed beauties of the time but nothing had effected quite like this strange rain woman.

"I told you. Within the rain lies Juvia's world!" She exclaimed. Juvia wanted him to take her seriously. If not worthy of his affection she would be a worthy adversary. "No one can defeat Juvia!"

"Do you even have any enthusiasm or interest in this business?" Gray finally asked.

The question startled Juvia. She began to search through her motivations. Her attacks halted. Gray managed to recover and calm himself once her touches stopped.

Juvia pondered that true her goal was not true affection from the love of acting or wanting to be loved for the sake of being adored. She wanted to prove that she was worthy, that she was better. Acting seemed the easiest way to conquer Bora's fame. Motivations might be unorthodox and impure but whose was anymore. What was made enthusiasm or interest better than singular revenge?

Suddenly Juvia realized that he had neutralized her and halted her attacks. "He used his works as a smoke screen? He's not only gorgeous, but smart, too. How very wicked…" Juvia admitted, the flush returning to her cheeks. The thought of him being her wicked king was almost as tempting as the thought of him as her prince.

"I don't have time to get held up here. I have got to stop this … _magic_ … quickly" The admission left his lips in a whimper.

He had to get back to talks with Loke about his next role. His "smoke break" was taking too long, someone would start looking for him and then he would have to explain this situation. Gray sighed and began to move towards the escape of the French door. Juvia noticed his movement and resumed her attacks. She slid towards him and checked him with her wide hips.

"That's hot! It's scalding me!" He whispered to himself. The feel of her hips against him. Why was everything so hot? It was raining. How was it not cooling him off? If anything the slick sensations were worse than he imagined it would be dry. He crossed his arms in front his core and tried to protect himself from anymore unwarranted touches.

"With this, you're finished!" Juvia announced. She brought her hand back and slapped him in his face. The impact sounded like thunder as it echoed on the roof. He was certain it would bruise.

"You bitch!" Ice finally returned to his veins. He normally would never feel violent towards an woman but she crossed the line.

Juvia felt the mood shift. Icy fear gripped her. Her attack should have devastated him. She was now the prey. Suddenly, he launched at her with ill intent. A cold burning rage pulsed from his body. His large hands were reaching towards her. She felt defenseless against the strength she knew he contained. She began to back up.

"Freeze!" He growled midair.

"H-How…" Juvia sputtered. She hastily tried to retreat without turning her back on his predator.

On his landing in front of Juvia, Gray forgot to factor in lower coefficient of friction and wobbled again. In his attempt keep himself steady he grabbed the first thing on instinct.

Neither of them were prepared for what Gray grabbed.

His strong, rough left hand tightly held Juvia's ample right breast. On instinct he gave a testing squeeze. Juvia was not prepared to cope with feeling. No one had touched her as such. But she could muster the will to hate him of the feelings it brought. She willingly surrendered, the flush and heat returning to her body. Gray was stunned. How did it fit perfectly in his hand? Why did it fit perfectly in his hand? Why did it feel better than he ever imagined a breast feeling? His was certain his eyes were bugling out of their sockets, his mouth had hit the floor, and his tongue was stuck in time and space keeping him from saying anything.

It took him longer than it should to regain his ability to speak. He was an actor, losing the ability to speak was new to him. He tried to reassure her blabbering, "N-No, its not that…" He was blushing. And he felt a weird anxious fear he couldn't explain. He still couldn't muster the strength to remove his hand from Juvia's borderline heavenly endowments.

Her blushing face, looked so meek and cute to him. It took him a while to realize that she wasn't going to fight him about the fact he had basically molested her, even if it was originally an accident. His touch had lingered far beyond anything accepted as a mere accident. Courts would definitely find intent with how long he had held her … tightly.

"Sorry!" Gray finally mustered the strength to detach and he had to wretch his arm back to his side.

Juvia overcome with the sensations fell to her knees in front of him. Taking a few deep breaths she steady herself by placing her arms on gravel slowly lifted herself from sitting on her calves. She could not find a reason for him to just release her. He hadn't exacted his righteous vengeance. His kindness caused her love for him to soar, and her heart skipped a beat.

Gray was not handling seeing her in such a position. Juvia on her hands and knees looking up at him with adoration was … something he couldn't handle. He lacked the knowledge or emotional depth to understand.

"Let's start over again!" He blurted out.

He really wished there was a director to call cut so he could redo this scene. He always found comfort in being able to make the scene perfect. A different take and he could craft reality to his imagination. He assumed if she was the actress all of her dramatics led him to believe she would do that.

"Impossible" Juvia announced while she stood up.

A lump that Gray could not swallow lodge itself in his throat.

"Juvia simply cannot bring herself to harm you…" She admitted, eyes downcast blush still covering her face and spread down her body.

"Huh?" Gray was taken back. "You're admitting you can't beat me?"

He leaned towards the girl and tried to understand what the girl was trying to get at. He knew that he was one of the top actors in the industry, but this interaction definitely wasn't showcasing those talents. His icy precision definitely wasn't here.

"Juvia is stronger than Lucy. Juvia will be able to protect you" Juvia confessed. She tried to get him to see the potential they had together.

"Protect?" Gray tried to understand her cryptic comments. "Why protect me?"

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the drenched blunette. Gray knew his position at the top was secured. He hadn't even reached his stride yet not even reached his prime.

"B-Because… I-I… L-Lov…" Juvia began her love confession. She could not lie to him or herself anymore.

Wiping his face, Gray grumbled, "It's really starting to pour, isn't it?" The rain seemed to only increase since the beginning of their interactions.

"Juvia is irritated!" She squealed. It was frustrating enough to openly confess her feelings after the brutal humiliation she had face and he wasn't even paying attention. A woman's words of love should be at least acknowledge before refusal.

"Geez, the rain's so depressing." He muttered the offhanded comment. He stood there just feeling the pelts of rain against his bare skin.

Depressing

Depressing

Depressing

That word echoed like the song had. Juvia had thought he was different. She had assumed he had felt a fraction of what she had. She felt like a fool. Her depression flooded her, her legs gave out. Juvia was on the ground again. She kept finding herself kneeling in his presence.

The impact of her hitting ground startled Gray. He snapped towards her and asked, "What's the matter?"

Her hands trembled. Her lips trembled. She sobbed, "This man… Is the same as all the others! You're all the same!" She ended screaming.

She was on her feet in a flash. Steam rolled off her body. Her will to prove her naysayers wrong gave her the power to stand. She had to remind herself of her goal. Her revenge was all she needed.

"What?" Gray was not used to emotions being changed so easily. Juvia was a riptide that kept pulling him under. He didn't believe someone could exist constantly with these fluctuating emotions. He was in awe of her range.

"Juvia does not need love anymore!" She shrieked and ran away not looking at where she went.

Gray was not sure how to handle the rage and hurt. She seemed in a fitful place that he could not reach her.

"I don't need love…" She continued louder than before. "I don't need that at all!"

Gray tried to catch up to her but when he almost had her she pushed him away sending him a couple of feet away from her.

She was trapped in the past. She could only think about how everyone called her depressing and didn't want to spend time with her. Juvia remembered all the lamentations of being subject to her very presence. All the times Juvia had overhead the regrets of classmates Her teru teru bozu dolls she sewed by hand in attempt to keep her depression at bay. All of the times she pricked her fingers trying to sew the little dolls by hand till they were spotted with the dark crimson of her blood. All the times her gifts of those lovely crafted dolls were refused and trashed. She had made so many little dolls that sewing became second nature to her. Thoughts of happy couples rubbing their happiness in the face of her loneliness. All the times when she could only watch human interactions, observing in her solitude. She remembered the night Bora had crushed her love. She remembered the chants of the song.

"After all, Juvia is merely a depressing rain-woman! But Juvia will become a star. Juvia will not give in again." That dark wrath consumed her.

Gray was still trying to right himself. They were very close to the railing. He had grabbed on to stop sliding.

"DIE!" Juvia screamed as she sprung at him. Her command wasn't as much as to him as the feelings he had stirred. This attraction need to be snuffed out.

On muscle memory alone, he went into a fight stance and landed a quick succession of hits. He didn't see her gender only that he couldn't lose to an attacker. Threats of death sent him to a dark place. He was unaware the power behind his movement. Each blow stunned Juvia and pushed her further back. She barely registered that her back had hit the railing. The stomach churning sensation of the fall consumed her. Stomach dropped and eye closed as it dawn that she didn't have the time to right herself. She pondered the irony of dying by falling. She would truly become one in she fell just like the rain. She admitted that in this love story the prince had slain the evil witch, she couldn't consider herself a queen anymore. She accepted her fate.

A strong hand latched onto her wrist and pulled her back from the brink. Her wrist never felt so small before with the ease the hand and encompassed it. Shock. Juvia opened her eyes and met dark blue eyes filled with such care and worry.

"Don't let go of my hand!" Gray commanded. He didn't want Juvia to fight him. Someone else could not die because of him. "I'm not letting you fall!" He continued saying the words a loud as a promise to both him and her.

Gray slowly pulled her towards him. He lifted her up into his arms bridal style, his muscles barely strained to hold her weight. It comforted him to know she was safe. He made sure not hold onto her exposed skin. It took a great deal of willpower not to notice her face warm against his cool skin and the hot puffs of her breath that tickled his collar bone.

"Why did you save Juvia?" She asked. He barely heard it over the rain his own racing heart-rate.

"Beats me." He lied.

Gray could not admit his fear of death. And he could not be so callous to say that he didn't want his image ruined by manslaughter. He walked over to the bench and laid her down.

"Anyway, get some sleep." The ordered was barked to hide his concern as he sat down on the ground next bench. When he noticed no reply he queried, "So, finally cooled down?"

Tears, happy tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Right before Juvia shed the first one, the bright sun broke through the clouds. Bright and blinding, her eyes closed unaccustomed to the light. She hesitantly cracked one open, slowly adjusting to the sun.

"Huh. The rain has stopped." Gray noted trying to fill the silence. He was not used to Juvia not responding to him. "Oh, it's finally clearing up." He continued his now one-side conversation.

It wasn't just the sun's light that broke through.

"These are … clear skies…" She softly spoke. "I've never seen them before…" Juvia wasn't talking just about the weather. In that moment, she didn't feel the overwhelming depression that had gnawed on her entire life. In the shock of being pulled from brink of death by the compassion of another soul, she felt a weird comforting calm.

"Really?" Gray asked. Turn to look at her. He couldn't fathom someone who literally hadn't seen clear skies before. But seeing as he had almost killed the poor woman he went along with it. "Nice,huh? Clear skies are great."

Birds flew overhead. This sign of life and companionship caused another wave of happy tears to fill her eyes.

Juvia responded to Gray, "Yes… They're beautiful, truly…"

Trying to lighten the mood with humor Gray turned to Juvia with a cheeky smile and asked, "So, up for round 2?"

He figured if he could handle the improvisation of this so proclaimed Rain Woman, he would be up for any role Loke brought from the request board.

Juvia was positive her heart leapt from her chest. Happiness and love filled her. She had never felt this serenity. System reboot had initiated a restart. The last thing Juvia could think about was how happy her star-crossed icy prince had made her. Even if it lasted only this moment. Juvia then proceeded to blackout.

A weird stillness filled the rooftop garden. The flowers sparkled with rainbows and light bounced against the puddles. And Gray grew anxious.

"Hey! What's the matter?" He asked after her.

When Gray hopped up on the bench crouching over Juvia.

"Hang in there! Hey! Hey!" Gray frantically called after the now sleeping beauty.

He picked her up bridal style again. Gray was sure it was the safest method of carrying the now comatose blunette. Barely giving his discarded shirt a thought he left the roof. He used his foot to open the French door, making sure it didn't touch Juvia. He glided across the wooden floor to the elevator and pushed the down arrow. He tried not to shift his weight as he waited. His body was just filled with weird sensations. He felt drawn, and he knew that he couldn't let another person get close like that. It was safer for everyone. Gray felt that fate might have punished the both for the liberty he had taken with her. Just the thought of that perfect slice he had felt when he squeezed. It brought a strange heat, he needed an ice bath, and he needed to drown himself in snow cones. He hated heat and fire and for the first time he had felt that… He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when the elevator opened. He carefully boarded and pressed the level for the infirmary. Gray prayed that he didn't run into either Natsu or Loke on his way there. One would want attack without thought of the cargo he carried the other would interrogate him worse than the Spanish Inquisition. The soft chime and the gentle shift signaled Gray that he arrived at his desired floor. Grimacing, he stepped out into the hallway. This floor was stark white. Sterile described it perfectly. Lady luck seemed to favor him, the hallway was clear and silent. He carefully trekked down the winding corridors to Porlyusica's office. The door was cracked open and he could hear the soft click of her computer keys and rustling of papers.

Gray cleared his throat to gain the attention of the pink haired elderly woman. Her turn to face him, expression permanently displeased. Her pink hair was kept out the way with a tight bun. The strangest thing about her was instead of the normal white doctor's coat she had dyed her a dark crimson. It was unsettling to see the doctor dressed in the color of dried blood, it stood out against the white of the rest of her floor.

"Ah, she's a guest of Lucy's. She passed out and needs attention." Gray stated. He never felt so awkward before.

"Put her on the bed there." Porlyusica ordered. She hated when she had extra company, usually it was quiet and peaceful.

She began a quick examination of the girl. She eyed the fact that both Gray and Lucy's friend were drenched.

"Can I use your phone to call to Mira to find Lucy? I'm sure she worried." He asked the terrify doctor.

Porlyusica agreed with a wave of her hand towards the phone. She preferred to limit her human interactions. Gray bounded over the desk and punched in the extension of phone behind the bar in the lobby. He shifted his weight and fumbled with his belt as he waited. The dial tone never sounded so mocking before.

" _Hello, Porlyusica, this is an unexpected call."_ Mirajane's melodic voice came through the receiver.

Gray cleared his throat and answered, "Mira, It's Gray."

" _Ah, so it's not our resident Dragon lady."_

"Yeah. Quick question. Do you know if Lucy is in?" He asked he could swear his nerves slipped into his tone. Why couldn't he control himself?

" _She is. She returned after her casting call. She has been looking for her new friend she brought with her."_

"About that. Could you tell her that … um… Ju-Juvia is in the infirmary." He absently fiddled with the elastic of his black boxer-briefs to reduce the anxiety he felt.

" _The infirmary?!"_

"Nothing serious, she just passed out. She probably didn't get enough to eat or something silly like that?" He tried to diffuse the tension he felt.

" _I will tell Lucy. She has been worried. She'll be there in a little bit."_

"Thanks, Mira." Gray ended confidence finally returning to his voice.

" _Happy to help."_

Gray sighed he fussed with his damp hair as he waited. It felt like eternity. Time was not moving normally. The ease that greeted him when the Lucy entered the room didn't last long as Natsu followed by little Happy followed.

"Gray! What happened?" Lucy demanded eyes glued on Juvia's sleeping body.

"She passed out." Gray answered staying as vague as possible.

"GRAY! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" Lucy screamed pointing at him.

He winced when he looked down to find he was down to only his black boxer-briefs. This did not look good, he had a darkening bruise on his cheeks, lacked clothes, and brought in a non-responsive woman. This was a flashing neon sign of danger.

"The Stripper must have done something **really** bad." Natsu chided. The pink hair ruffian flashed a fanged smile in Gray's direction. "Am I right little buddy?"

The small blue haired boy glued to Natsu wore a school uniform that someone matched his hair with a green collar and white tie. He cheered and saluted his response, black eyes misting into a 50 yard stare, "Aye, Sir!"

"Wrong as usual, Flame-brain." Gray barely answered not sure if Natsu's question deserved a response. But back and forth was familiar and comforting.

"Porlyusica, Is she going to be okay?" Lucy asked hovering over the bed.

The doctor gave an eye roll but answered, "She just needs a little rest. She appears to be in shock. She should be awake in about an hour."

"Thank you. That means she should still make her meeting." Lucy cheered.

"Meeting?" Gray asked Lucy unwanted interest and concern coated his tone.

"Juvia has a meeting with Master Makarov about join Fairy Tail. I am so excited I think she will be a perfect fit here. Natsu remember the girl I was talking about that made me run into you. This is her. By the power of celestial spirits, I met her again. It's just stellar that I managed to find her and get her an introduction." Lucy rambled talking more with Natsu and Happy who hung out to her every word.

"Join Fairy Tail" Gray muttered. He stared at the Rain Woman and he knew his life would never be normal again.

Normally Gray would have laughed off that fortune he got a couple weeks ago but the words haunted him as he couldn't look away for the blunette tucked into the hospital bed.

 _ **You will get an unexpected visitor. The stars point to trouble with water and women**_

Gray Fullbuster would swear on his most holy item his heirloom necklace that his heart didn't skip a beat just then. Moreover, Gray Fullbuster would never admit that it would be a lie.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

What better activity than binge writing on a Friday night and into the twilight hours of Saturday morning? I actually updated a lot faster than I thought I would. This probably riddled with errors but I really want share. I want post this right away. Editing is also not going to happen because I don't trust eyes at this point. I am not sure how everyone is going to take the fact that I kept Juvia's and Gray's dialogue from the subbed anime as close as I could. But I tried something different with an AU Happy. After seeing humanoid (save for almost cat ears in her hair) Carla, school boy Happy seems too cute. This means all the Exceeds will be human …. even *gasp* Nichiya. Also casting call is similar to Skip Beat because I would have no clue what else it could be. I am not theatrical. I hope people are enjoying this. I hope there was enough of a taste of Gruvia goodness to reward you for continuing reading. I am going to try and PM responses to kind souls that reviewed. I just didn't want to till I had this chapter completed. I am trying to match characterizations but I am no Troll Mashima. This may or not be just word vomit. Feel free to review, flame, or even lurk. Critics are welcome. No pressure, comments aren't necessary. All I hope is that at least one person cracks a smile. This may all be the ramblings of an idle brain...

Side note: Cold War Kids vibes well with my Gruvia writing. At least it helped write like 16 pages. I am surprised at my word count.

But listen to Royal Blue to get the kind of vibe I was feeling for their meeting. It inspired the title of this chapter.


	3. What Am I Becoming

Disclaimer... I still own nothing

* * *

Upon waking, Juvia stared at the soft white canopy above her. Plush softness surrounded her body, the sensation caused her eyes to roll back in her head. This must have been the heaven her prince had sent her to when he slayed her with his love. She rolled and snuggled into the warmth that had cocooned her. It took her a while to realize she wasn't wearing her original clothes. Somehow she was in a plain white slip. Juvia's eye shot open and her face turned bright red.

"Finally. Get up." A sharp female voice snapped at Juvia.

Juvia sat up and looked towards the woman. The older woman stood out in her shades of pinks and reds against the white that covered every other surface. Even the desk accessories were a sterile white. Juvia gently slid out of the safety of the warm hospital bed.

"Where is Juvia?" She asked the obviously annoyed woman.

"The Fairy Tail infirmary. Get dressed or be late." Porlyusica droned pointing Juvia to the vacant bathroom. She

"Why would Juvia be late?" She asked as she gathered her now dry garments.

"Lucy arranged you a meeting with Makarov." The doctor asserted, arranging medical documents for Juvia's treatment.

"R-Really? Thank you for taking care of Juvia." She implored as she scurried to change.

Juvia fumbled her bare feet slipping on the polished tile of the room. Emotions swirled. Her excitement over joining the number one ranked Fairy Tail set her nerves on fire. Quickly she dressed, trying to make her she presentable. Looking at the mirror in the bathroom, Juvia frowned, she didn't have any cosmetics to enhance her features. If she was a model this would be normal. But Juvia aspired to be an actress. Juvia fumbled with her hair. Her curls had fallen and resulted in lose waves. She pouted all of her hard work she spent curling the ends perfectly wasted because of the rain. Trembling hands tried their best to smooth over her appearance. The door swung open with a giant sigh.

"Ah… Doctor … where should Juvia go?" She inquired in a meek voice.

"Porlyusica, usually Makarov is in the bar area so go there first. If not go to the top floor. Now leave before I am forced to use my broom on you." Offhandedly, she remarked. The pinkette glanced at her handy human removal tool.

"Juvia is grateful for everything, Doctor Porlyusica." Juvia implored from a bow in the doorway.

The bluenette wandered down the hallway. The stark white of the floor off-putting. The soft overhead lighting only reflected against the gleaming white surfaces. Turing a corner, Juvia spotted the reassuring sight of the elevator. In long bounding steps, she sprinted towards it. Pressing the button, her fingers played with the slick furnace. The glow made her smile. Floors below or above her chance awaited her. The chime notified Juvia of her approaching carriage. The smoke that rolled out slightly worried Juvia. With a cough and wave of her hand in front of her she cleared the air. Through the haze she spotted two older men in business suits. Juvia eyed the men carefully as she boarded the elevator. One had blue hair slicked back with stumble gracing his sharp jaw line. He wore Italian cut suit the jacket was white with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. The jacket had padded shoulders with wide notched navy lapels. The waist tapered in but the jacket was buttoned exposing a charcoal button up with a loose white tie. His pants were a navy with a white pinstripe. He had dark loafers on. What stood out the most in the hazy smoke was his lighter, the purple flame glowed. His companion had light brown styled in a pompadour his eyes squinted against the haze. From his mouth hung a black pipe which bellowed the smoke. He wore a tan suit cut in the American style, it gave his a boxy causal appearance. His shirt was a soft mint green paired with a dark forest green tie. He wore tan boots on his feet. In a quick glance, Juvia noted the button for ground floor was already selected. The men resumed chatting between themselves as the trio rode down. Juvia tried her best not to eavesdrop, she failed. The teen tried to gather the courage to introduce herself but she didn't want to impose of the chatting duo. The throat tickled her throat and a small coughing fit hit her. She covertly muffled the coughs with her left hand. The chime was like a starting gun of a race for Juvia. She leapt for the doors and bolted through as soon as she could slip thru.

"Juvia!"

Lucy from a seat on one of the long benches waved her over. The bluenette meekly slunk to the blonde and her company. Natsu and a small bright blue haired boy sat across from her while Gray lounged at the blonde's side.

"Hello, Lucy. Juvia thanks you for arranging an introduction with President Dreyar." Juvia meekly announced when she finally stood next to the group.

"Luce, you didn't tell us that she talks funny!" Nastu laughed loudly.

Lucy shot Natsu a death glare across the table at his inappropriate comment. "NA-"

"Shut up, Flame Brain." Gray interjected.

"Where are my manners?" Lucy chided herself, "Juvia, this is Natsu and Happy. Natsu and Happy this is Juvia. I figure you might have met Gray already." A gleam in Lucy's chocolate went unnoticed by her companions.

Juvia's breath hitched in her throat. Blue met blue and warmth filled her body. A pink tongue peaked out from pale full lips as Juvia nervously licked her lips. Words jumbled in her mind as she tried to explain her connection to her icy Prince. Gray's face was relatively blank save for his dropping eyelids, giving him bedroom eyes.

"Ah…. Lucy, could you help Juvia prepared for meeting with President Dreyar." Juvia pleaded breaking her eye contact with Gray.

Lucy giggled, "Don't worry, just be you. Follow me, President Makarov is right this way. He is about to talk to everyone. We can catch me after"

The blonde grabbed the shocked blunette's hand. Juvia stumbled behind in surprise. Lucy led Juvia toward the back of the building. Blue eyes darted across the room, looking at all of the beautiful and famous people. Juvia squeezed Lucy's hand to get her attention. The blonde turned her head to look at her and smiled that dazzling smile. Juvia might have felt plain in that moment but she knew that she still was like water. She could not be stopped. She no longer subjected to a constant downpour, she had been tempered. Her jaw clenched and Juvia took a deep breath, her will for her revenge was still absolute. She witnessed the true appeal of an actor, she knew what she had to do now.

"Here will be a good spot to catch me after. Look up there." Lucy pointed stopping near the end of the bar.

Juvia was sat on the barstool and waited. She slowly tried to pry her hand out of Lucy's. The blunette thought back at how everyone had looked at the table. Her blue eyebrows furrowed. The small group had looked like they truly belonged in a fairy tale: Lucy was a princess, Gray the prince, and the pair of Natsu and Happy were knight and squire. Visions of how comfortable Gray had been sitting next to Lucy. They had an ease about them, and how sensual his expression around. Lucy was unworldly pretty in comparison to her in Juvia mind. She was a princess an elegant lady. Juvia would figure out how to be a princess worthy of a prince like Gray. She zoned out listening to the roar of the guild.

"My Children!" A shadowed figured bellowed silencing the hall. "I have received reports of damage and bills from your jobs. Canna you managed to clean the hotel you were staying at entire bar all two nights you were there for your shoot, Gray you were fined for indecent exposure four times last week again. Natsu you burned your trailer again with those coals of yours, twice on you last shoot. Board members of studios are wanting us to reel in our behavior. Cable executives are displeased with us. Designer aren't happy with our attitude. You know what I have to say to this? Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail! Remember our strength lies through on bonds and love of our crafts."

The shadowed figure step closer to the railing of the second level and bounded over the railing with ease. From the shadows, the form revealed a petite elderly man completing a trip back flip before he elegantly landed with a feline grace on the smooth surface of the bar. Juvia sat stunned, she knew that Makarov Dreyar before he became president had been the best at martial artist actor. Age could not even hold back the feats he accomplished. She was not prepared for his outfit though. He wore a neon blue and orange velour track suit unzipped to expose a white undershirt embellished with a black Fairy Tail emblem. Perched on his balding head was a corresponding stripped velour jester hat with his remaining white locks to jut out curved upward from underneath. His face was cheerful, his laughter lines and crow's feet spoke of the rich life he lived. A large mustache encompassing even his upper lip twitched into a smile at the blunette. Black eyes gazed at the blunette warm, congenial like how Juvia always imagined a proud father would look. A smile bloomed on Juvia's face in response.

"You must be the Juvia that Lucy told me about." Makarov joyfully insisted, mirth radiating for his miniature form.

Juvia gulped down air before she responded, "Juvia is the same that she told you, President Dreyar, about." Her relaxed her face and let her inner strength radiate.

"You want to join our family here at Fairy Tail why?" The president inquired eyes narrowing while he sized her up.

"Juvia does. Fairy Tail is the strongest in all Fiore. Juvia needs to push herself to be the best. Juvia must!" She pleaded.

Throwing herself from the bar stool she bowed as she begged. Knees tucked to compressing her chest against her heaving ribcage. Her heart raced. Tears welled. Hands folded under head felt clammy against the wide mahogany hardwood floor of this section of the hall. Juvia knew since she passed the threshold of Fairy Tail that she would do anything to join. The depression that pelted her, that rain, entire life had stopped here. This was more than an agency, it was a source of magic. Juvia had felt it, the rush. Everything had meant so much more. Her moment on the roof with her Prince was not enough to last a lifetime, the withdrawal would emotionally kill her.

Makarov studied the girl. The young blunette prostrated before him, he could sense all of grief and loss. The child was a drift, he could feel the ember of love that had nearly been choked out. Lucy had spoke to him about how Juvia's acting had been. He had been sent a message about how Lucy's cast call and it did include the comment of how tragic and terrifying the girl after Lucy was. The reason for the comment was that it appeared that Lucy was namaka to the girl and the executives wondered if they did not have the correct information. Makarov resisted an evil smirk as he came to his decision. Porlyusica had sent him an email about Gray's unusual behavior toward a blue hair girl he brought in obviously in shock. The doctor was worried about a scandal. He knew better. He knew his children better. This inquiry was fated. Since Gray had joined Fairy Tail as a trainee, Makarov knew how he scarred the boy was. The dark hair pale child was turning colder and colder as he grew into a man. The girl genuflecting below had the capacity to love as deep as the ocean. From the balcony, his black eyes had observed the interaction between Gray and Juvia. In that moment, he knew his answer.

Hopping off the bar, he placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder and stated, "Calm yourself, child. I can sense your talent. You have the drive but lack the tools and love to be debuted at Fairy Tail. You will be a trainee here. You are a little older than normal. So you can't join our usual program…"

"Juvia can join Fairy Tail?! Juvia will do anything! Juvia will!" her body shook with happiness as she cried.

"You would have to work around the building …" He responded rattling off a list.

"Juvia will do whatever is needed. No task to menial or large!" she interjected.

Lucy smiled as she began to jump up and down shaking with happiness.

"Have to do small roles, take acting classes, and personally manage your own image" A hand twisting his mustache, Makarov continued.

Grabbing his free hand Juvia locked her blue eyes to his black orbs and pledged, "Juvia swears to do anything needed for the advancement of Fairy Tail and Juvia."

His lip twitched up in a small smirk, "Even if your training involves how you express on of your emotions… how you express … love?" The trap was set.

"L-ll-ov-ee …." Juvia squeaked voice cracking in a higher octave, "Juvia does not agree but Juvia has promised to do all she can for her enrollment into Fairy Tail."

Lucy's golden brows furrowed. As she watched Makarov twist the hand that played with his mustache towards the bar were a contract, fountain pen, and stamp with ink. For a moment she wondered if had brought Juvia, like the little mermaid to the sea witch. Full pink lips pursed, but what version would this ending have… Hans Christian Anderson or Walt Disney? Sometimes Makarov seemed twisted but Lucy mentally assured herself that it was her overactive imagination. She needed to apply it to her book not her friends. Makarov wasn't that crafty. She chuckled, the weird vibe she had felt had passed. The blonde believed that her and Juvia's meeting was fated. Fate that brought her happiness and adventure would only mean the same for the blunette. Makarov was prepared not maniacal.

The ink flowed from the fountain pen as Juvia signed. She would have to return with her seal to officially complete all the legal paperwork. The black liquid shimmered in the light. Stark against the white of the page, she had signed. Juvia had signed to Fairy Tail.

"A few questions? Where would you like your Fairy Tail mark? And would you like to move into our female dorms, Fairy Hills?" His jester hat bobbed as he queried.

"Juvia best features are her legs. Can Juvia have her mark on Juvia's left thigh? Juvia was living in a temporary residence. Fairy Hills sounds wonderful." She replied finally looking up from the mesmerizing paperwork.

Everyone missed Gray choking on his snow cone and clutching is chest as he watched Juvia lift her skirt. His eyes bugged out at the prospect of more alabaster skin exposed. He fumbled with his own clothes. Cold caught in his throat near his heart and couldn't slow the blood rushing from his heart. Heat flushed his system. He shoveled more of flavored shaved ice trying to lower his core temperature. Breath hitched when his mind pondered the prospect of Juvia flashing a glimpse of her underwear. Gray could breathe normally when her hand stilled. The amount of pale leg on display was less than current style of shorts revealed. Relaying on all of the lesson's Ur taught him, he relaxed his body and turned away. The table and shaved ice filling his vision allowed for the heat to dissipate. Heat from his rushing blood caused by raw, wild emotions sent him to a dark place. Bare shoulders rolled to release the tension building up in his body. One hand snaked down to fumble with the carton in his pocket, his need for nicotine. Gray's last smoke break didn't satiate his craving, a dull throb in his head, coiling tension, and growing hunger wracked his system.

"Fuck it…" he grumbled dark shaggy hair shadowing his face.

He pulled out a lone cigarette. Need outweighed image. Snug between his lips he leaned over the table and groped for his lighter. One thick eyebrow raised when Natsu tossed Gray a lighter.

"Use this one, Ice Princess. Try not get smoke near Happy, would ya? " Natsu grumbled patting the little blue boy's shoulder for emphasis.

"Fine" Gray grunted, grabbing the lighter.

He flicked it and quickly pressed down on the spark wheel, a tiny flame roared to life and he lit his cigarette. Afterwards, he slide the lighter across the table at Natsu. Being considerate he left the table and wandered close to the bar, distancing himself from Happy.

Juvia smiled as Makarov went over her new requirements as a member of Fairy Tail. Her fingers traced the blue mark, she chose the color of that first clear sky she could remember.

"You will have to help with maintenance and upkeep around the Guild and the dormitory to supplement the cost. There will is a uniform you will wear for such activities. The uniform maybe required for certain events. Mira, could you bring it out?" Makarov commanded.

"Here you go, President." A dulcet, silvery feminine voice cooed from behind the bar.

The voice belonged to the famous Mirajane, the beautiful semi-retired ruling supermodel of Fiore. Juvia eyes widened at the sight of a neon blue that could only described as blizzard blue. It was a coverall romper with a plunging neckline due and hemline that would barely cover her bottom. It had a wide collar framing the plunging neckline, a built in belt to cinch down at her waist, a pocket on one side of the bust, and an oversized logo of the signature hand sign with the words LoveMe overlaid.

"Don't forget these." Mirajane cooed.

A pair of thick white thigh-high socks and blue laced up boots matching the romper. Juvia gulped. The ensemble bordered on obscene. Blue eyes lowered down at her own body, she frowned. A pout graced her face as her cheeks inflated as she held her breathe contemplating. Guilt wracked her, the beautiful members of Fairy Tail would be subjected to her unsightly body. Decision made, she released the breath she was holding. With a nod she agreed to these final terms.

Makarov smiled and then turned and asked, "Lucy, could you take Juvia to the locker room to get dressed? After that please take her to the salon, have Cancer give her look a refresher."

"Will do." The blonde replied. The blonde locked arms with the blunette after she gathered the items and whispered, "That's one of the reason's I didn't agree to living in Fairy Hills."

"Juvia will not shy away from this test. This will not defeat Juvia." She responded, confidence growing at the thought of overcoming this newest obstacle.

After the pair arrived in the locker-room Juvia quickly changed and hung up her clothes in an empty locker. The romper fit like it was tailored which confused Juvia. Lucy gave her a thumbs up which Juvia could only interpret as pity.

"The salon is up on the 5th floor, follow me." Lucy commented jarring Juvia out of her mental critic of her body. "I am sure the President wanted us to go the backway to a big reveal of your look. Walk this way."

The corridor was dark and empty save for the duo. A tiny steep set of spiral stairs wound around with metal gangways connecting with the different floors. Juvia didn't feel like talking. She felt too awkward next to Lucy and her perfect hourglass figure. The blonde hummed unaware. The rest of their walk to the salon went as such a manner.

"Welcome, baby!" A deep booming voice filled the bright salon.

"Hey, Cancer! Gramps want you to do your magic on her." Lucy stated with a nodded in Juvia's direction.

Juvia looked over tanned man with black and red hair braided into a shape reminiscent of a crab's pincers. His get up was rather plain compared to his hair, conservative almost with the blue vertically stripped button up, black slacks, and black polished boots. He lowered his green tinted glasses as he assessed the blunette.

"Have a seat, baby." Cancer gravelly ordered.

Crossing the tiled floor, she sat down on the plush chair. She closed her eyes and decided to close her eyes till Cancer was done. The fast snips of the scissors surrounded her.

"All done, baby." He assured Juvia from her left.

"Really?" Juvia confessed, not sure that proper style would take so little time.

"It looks great. Open your eyes, Juvia, look at yourself." Lucy urged voice surprisingly originating from near Juvia's right side.

Slowly, she forced her eyes open. She couldn't remember having hair this short, she usually wore in it shoulder length with the ends curled. Cancer had cut it so it now grazed her chin, it was a shaggy bob the ends curled upwards. She left so light, she shook her head testing the movement of the style.

"Thank you Cancer for helping Juvia." She acknowledged in shock.

Juvia was in a daze as Lucy led her back to the lobby.

"Ready for the debut of your new look?" Lucy asked before the elevators door opened.

Juvia jolted out her daze, responded with a small nod.

"Lucy, Juvia is not sure about this." She admitted, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Relax, the President or Mira will introduce you to everyone. Fairy Tail is like a big family. You have nothing to worry about." Lucy remarked in hopes of comforting the newest member of Fairy Tail.

A bright light centered on the pair as they walked back to bar.

"It is my pleasure to introduce our newest member of Fairy Tail, Juvia Lockser. Let's give her a warm welcome!" Makarov bellowed throughout the hall as he stepped up next to the girls

Juvia raised her hand to shield her eyes from the bright light. People began to crowd around her. She could slightly recognize faces that covered magazines, billboards, and TV screens but could not remember their names.

"Hiya, the name's Cana Alberona." A buxom tall brunette introduced between gulps from a pitcher of beer. "Underwear and swimsuit model extraordinaire and resident fortune teller. Wanna pick a card?" Cana coyly purred.

"If you were going to join why didn't you introduce yourself in the elevator?" The dark blue haired man asked while playing his purple flame.

"Lay off the kid, Macao." The man with the pipe and the pompadour chided.

"Wakaba, I was just trying to see why we scared her silent." Macao grumbled at his longtime friend.

Cana swung her free arm around Juvia gesturing toward the pair she sighed, "Don't mind those old farts. That's Macao Conbolt, director of the acting department, and that's Wakaba Mine, director of the music department."

Juvia bowed in respect at the pair causing a ripple of laughter.

"Cana almost down with another pitcher. Will you be needing a refill?" Mirajane asked in a sickly sweet tone.

Cana merely raised one eyebrow as she downed another gulp of her hoppy beverage. Mirajane narrowed her bright blue eyes at the brunette. With a roll of her eyes, Cana sauntered off to her sit back on her table. Mirajane smoothed down her full skirt of her maroon dress and approached Juvia.

"Let me introduce the rest of Fairy Tail." Mirajane declared as she escorted Juvia. "My name is Mirajane Strauss. The towering figure you can see lingering in the background is my sweet baby brother, Elfman. Don't let the muscles scare you… it might take a while to see but he is sweet. Awkward and shy but give him a chance."

Juvia saw the giant hulking tanned man slowly approaching in a red tank top tucked into tight blue jeans with a brown belt and tan flip flops. Juvia nodded at the assessment though she wasn't certain baby could be applied to 6 foot 9 inch tall man.

"The rotund man painting us is the world famous painter, Reedus Jonah. This here is Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan. You might know them from their popular western TV series that just renewed for its sixth season. The girl with lavender hair and red bow is Laki Olietta. She is our resident scream queen but she dabbles is … creative… woodcarvings. The man dancing towards us Vijeeter Ecor. Next to him is Nab Lasaro who has hit a dry spell, best not to mention why he lingers at the board. The man currently behind the bar Max Alors. He just got his master's in business." Mirajane rattled off as they walked.

Juvia nodded has Mirajane whirled her around till she stopped in front of Natsu.

"I saw that you met in passing but you need a formal introduction." Mirajane commented dryly.

The pink hair boy sent the girls a dazzling smile as he bounded over the table. "Luce told me about ya. I am Natsu. And this here is Happy, my little buddy." He proclaimed with his hand outstretched.

His large calloused hand felt scalding to Juvia. Natsu radiated warmth and joy. His cologne tickled Juvia's nose, notes of fresh mandarin, sweet passion fruit, with an amber base wafted in the air. It fit his obviously boyish charm- ecstatic, upbeat, and paradisiacal. His clothes were loose and allowed movement, he wore only a black vest outlined in bright yellow, white baggy harem pants with black ties around his calves, brown belt, black sandals, and scarf with a scaled appearance. His body was chiseled, but even though radiated heat, Juvia didn't get the same flush. The handshake shook Juvia's entire body.

"Nice to meet you, Natsu. Lucy spoke highly of you to Juvia." She politely responded.

"It's nice to see you not passed out in the Ice Princess arms." Natsu joked, a dark chuckled following. "Happy, come shake her hand." He commanded the young boy with black eyes full of admiration.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy cheered as his tiny body scrambled over wide table.

"Hey, be careful with my curry." Natsu insisted in a fatherly tone.

"I will don't worry. Your curry is safe." Happy dryly mocked Natsu's protective nature towards his food.

The schoolboy decked in blue, white, and green took Juvia's hand shook it with equal enthusiasm. Juvia smiled kindly at the boy and tried to politely slip her and from his tiny one.

"The managers are upstairs. They had a meeting about Levy's newest find who also will be joining our agency also. You won't be able to meet some of our members. The famous Gildarts Clive is out on location. Laxus Dreyar, grandson of the president with his famous Thunder God Tribe as they call themselves- Freed Justine, Bickslow, and Evergreen- are touring the country conducting business. Or resident mystery man Mystogan is who knows where." Mirajane remarked on who she hadn't properly introduced Juvia to.

"Managers?" Juvia echoed.

"Some of our rowdiest members need a little help. Ezra Scarlet, she modeled and acted as child, is Natsu's manager. She is the only one who can reign Natsu and Gray in when they start fighting. Loke is Gray's manager. Loke is the go between for Gray and normal people. It allows Gray to keep up his cold exterior. Levy McGarden has two assistants Droy and Jet. The little trio calls themselves Shadow Gear." Mirajane answered as she waved off Natsu and Happy.

"Flame Brain, leave the poor girl alone" Gray dryly barked at Natsu taking the last drags of his cigarette.

"Shut up, Stripper." Natsu growled snarling at his droopy eyed topless rival.

Gray rolled his eyes and mocked Natsu, "Flame Breath, you're gonna knock her out if you keep talking."

"You've asked for it ya damn shaved ice princess." Natsu bellowed as he threw a wild haymaker punch as he whipped his left arm sideways.

Juvia's eyes followed the rippling motion of Natsu red Fairy Tail mark. In a swinging motion his fist landed on Gray's right cheek knocking out the butt of his cigarette. As gravity pulled down the pair, Gray brought his knee up into Natsu ribs. The boys grappled on the ground, each landed various blows on the other from uppercuts to elbows.

"What did I tell you two about fighting in the guild hall?" An icy voice interrupted the brawling pair.

Both boys sat up straight, Gray now down to his underwear and Natsu's scarf was loose. Slowly, they turned their heads towards the voice. Juvia found see the fear clinging to the pair. Blue eyes followed to where their eyes were locked in horror. Standing by the elevator was a woman with long red hair dressed in a well fitted blazer and pencil skirt that stopped 2 inches above her knee bright sliver metallic foil print with a lightweight semi-sheer white crepe blouse. The blouse had a point collar and blue oversized loose bow tie. The woman's brown eyes glowed behind her black thick-rimmed glasses that sat low on her nose. Shuffling her paperwork she freed one hand and pushed up her glasses, light reflected off the lenses in an eerie manner. The only noise in the hall was her pump against the floor.

"That would be Ezra Scarlet, Titania." Mirajane explained to Juvia as she made her way behind the bar.

Juvia watched in awe as Erza manifested a lead pipe for seemingly nowhere. With righteous fury she land blows on both boy's bottoms, spanking them like wayward children. Wild blows landed across thd boys huddled bodies. Juvia winced at each blow. But she knew if she cowered from Erza and did not intervene with her prince's punishment she could not live with herself.

"Miss Scarlet, Juvia apologizes on behalf of Gray-sama and Natsu. This fight was caused by Juvia's introduction to Natsu. If anyone should be punished Juvia is a willing recipient to lessen Gray-sama's pain." Juvia pleaded.

The blunette fell to her knees and crawled toward the trio. The material of tightened around her rear and rode up with each movement forward. Nearly all of the men in the guilI bought the wig and contacts for erzad hall were a strange combination of scared and aroused. When Juvia reached Erza's range she turned around. Once faced in the opposite direction Juvia sat down on her heels and leaned over till her chest touched her knees. As she waited for the expected blows she cradled her forehead against her hands.

Erza's swing's froze when Juvia first spoke. The red head stood trying to process the new information. Her heels snapped together as she pivoted towards the newcomer. Shades of blue and white covered the younger girl's form. Blue made her think of her once childhood sweet heart and current bane of her existence, the bastard. Her heart clenched a little. Jaw clenching she sucked in air between her teeth and frowned.

"Pardon?" Erza inquired from the new spectacle of blue.

Mirajane giggled, "Turns out you are wrong, Erza." Her face momentarily expressed impish glee at Erza's mistake.

She was behind the bar preparing order of the other members of the guild. Mirajane displayed a natural ease as she quickly mixed the drinks, gliding to and fro. Erza whipped around and loomed over the trembling pair. Both clutched at the other in reassurance against Erza's wrath. Looking down her nose she glared at the boys. Fear caught in their throats. Gray and Natsu both preferred a single battering to a full out inquisition, the former was faster. Happy muffled a snicker with his hand at the scene.

"Is this true, you two?" Erza bellowed as she pointed her lead pipe at the Gray and Natsu accusingly.

They responded by nodding as they tried to find words to an explanation of their current predicament.

Nastu mind was filled with visions of a dancing fire-breathing Erza kicking a mountain over to crush him to death while an angel version flew around laughing at his demise.

Gray trying to manage the situation struggled to find a logical response that didn't give the Juvia any mixed signals. He needed to manage the situation. Didn't he pay someone to do this for him? Oh his manager, Loke. However, the ardent playboy was ogling the waggling ass currently asking for _**his**_ punishment. In the very scientific chart of measuring hotness versus crazy, Juvia was starting to plot higher on the crazier side than her hotness allowed. Gray forced himself to keep Juvia in his peripheral vision. Enough to keep track of her movements but not too much cause him to lose it like Loke.

"I…" Gray coughed clearing his throat buying him an extra second. "He… we …" with a defeated sigh he answered, "Juvia and Mira aren't lying to you, Erza."

Erza eyes widened and her mouth tightened. The lead pipe disappeared much like it had appeared –suddenly, much to the confusion of the rest of the guild watching the scene.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding…" Erza stiffly admitted. Her face fell, deadpanned and expressionless. She abruptly stored her impromptu weapon to whatever seemingly transdimensional location she got it from.

Readjusting her glasses she righted herself and bowed to Juvia. With a kind smile, Erza helped Juvia off the floor. The two girls exchanged a silent acceptance of the others apologies.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail. It's is wonderful to see a new addition to the family" Erza softly spoke as she lead Juvia back to the bar.

"Juvia is very excited about doing Fairy Fail proud and becoming an excellent star worthy of this prestigious organization." The blunette responded. Eyes blazing with the thought of fulfilling her goal.

"I will let Gray's and Natsu's bad behavior slide this time. However, remember the punishment for damaging the guild hall." Erza announced while glaring down at huddle pair of culprits.

Natsu huddled and rolled his dark olive eyes. He continued to pout on the floor much to the horror of Lucy.

Gray nodded, brushing himself off he went back to his nearly melted beverage. He grabbed his discarded clothes on the way. Shoes, socks, pants, belt, and button up were sloppy thrown on mild annoyance. Grumbles followed each article. The wood groaned underneath him as he slumped down on to the bench. Hastily he grabbed the sweating glass and chugged back the last remnants of the frozen concoction. The chill down his throat was a tiny bit of relief from the flush heat that gripped him earlier.

Juvia listened as Erza explained Fairy Hills dorm rules.

The red head rattled them off. "As a new member not yet debuted you will have one of the smaller apartments. It will be include its own private shower and bathroom. However there is a public bath for all of the girls. There is a curfew if you aren't working, midnight. You will be given an electronic card to swipe to unlock the doors. As you rise in rank you will be given more visitor hours. There is a private gym and practice rooms on the upper levels. I live on the top floor. Feel free to stop by if you need anything."

Juvia listened intently, lips pursed. She nodded and politely excused herself. The blunette wandered over to corner to process the sudden shift.

Mirajane quietly placed down a tall glass of ice water and bulky folder. With a soft squeeze of Juvia's shoulder she whispered, "You look like you could use this. All the paperwork and keycard is in there. Just call the number at the top to set up your move into the dorms."

Juvia smiled slightly and softly replied, "Thank you. This is all more than Juvia could hope for…" Her voice cracked and unshed happy tears glistened.

"Welcome to the family," Mira cooed as she gave Juvia a small side hug before she left the small table.

Wiping her eyes to ride her of her tears, Juvia straighten her appearance and began reading through the filled folder. She signed and dated page after page. When she finally read the pamphlet for her small apartment she was beaming. It was small and perfect. Her reverie was broken by the sudden loud stomps that echoed through the hall.

The odd clashing of metal caused her to look up. There stood a dark figure dressed in leather, studs, and chains with long inky hair that seemed more like razor then strands. A hand with brass knuckles lowered dark sunglasses revealing bright red eyes with piercings lining his eyebrows.

With a low growl he interrupted the silence that had fallen on the hall, "Shrimp! I'm not too late, right?"

A smile broke across Juvia's face as she whispered to herself, "Gajeel-kun"

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES

So this took forever and a day. Don't know if its good or not. Feedback would be nice but not necessary.


End file.
